The Priests Would Not Approve
by Trekiael
Summary: Set in Gakuen Basara-verse. Yukimura lost to Masamune, and now is forced to break in the Kinkakuji, of all places!


Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own Yukimura and do lots of stuff to him, I can only play with him a little in the video game.

AN: Just a little piece of something I wrote on saturday night for my partner in crime. I decided that I should post it, if at least to contribute a little to the SenBasa community.

Pairing: DateSana.

Warning: Gakuen-verse, Graphic sex, Yukimura's naivety, Masamune being a manipulative bastard, wrong use of the Kinkakuji.

Oh and_ **italicBold**_ is engrish.

Hope you enjoy!

EDIT: Nothing big, some wording, some typos, and the format that wasn't a very comfortable read on this site. That's it.

* * *

><p>Sanada Yukimura couldn't believe he had been tricked to do that. Once again, his naivety had gotten the better of him. And so, here he was, speeding way above the limit, clinging to the back of one Date Masamune through the streets of Kyôto, glowering at the blue dragon on the other's bomber jacket.<p>

It had started like it usually did between them, fighting over who would get the field that day. It had ended up in a match in which rules were ... well, there was pretty much no rules since Masamune broke them all anyway, claiming it was his style.

But this day, it had been different.

Once everyone was knocked out or just laying around exhausted and they were the only two left standing, Masamune had decided that they would put something else as bait for a change. They wouldn't only be fighting for the field, no, this time the loser had to do something, anything, the winner would ask for. Yukimura had taken the challenge, without having anything in particular in mind regarding what he would make Masamune do, only the thought of winning. As he had agreed, Masamune had pulled a very dirty move by taking out his six bates and shooting the ball straight into the goal. There never was any rule stating that goaling secured a win, but as Yukimura had obviously failed to protect the goal, he could not contest.

Depressed about losing (and not the field, as it was too late and both teams were way too exhausted to play any game that day anyway), Yukimura had foolishly forgotten about the other part of the deal. Until Masamune walked up to him and smirked in that infuriating way of his, crossing his arms ver his chest.

"-Victory is mine- Now, what should I do with you?"

Yukimura had panicked a little, because he knew there was no limits to Masamune's twistiness. He had swallowed, eyes wide, as he waited for the impending doom to come. And it had. Yukimura was still kneeling on the ground as Masamune lowered himself on his own knees so he could look directly into his eyes, their faces close. Then, slowly, as if assuring himself Yukimura would get everything perfectly well registered, he said:

"You and I are going to do some _**innapropriate**_ stuff in a temple."

Yukimura didn't know what "_innapropriate_" meant, but he was pretty sure it was something that would make him unable to look at a priest in the eye for a very long time. He had protested, of course, but upon seeing Masamune's cold look of disappointment, he had mumbled his agreement, under the condition that they would do it at night.

So there he was, the very same night, riding behind Masamune on his motorcycle, holding onto his strong back and catching occasional wisps of his cologne. It smelt really good and somehow, for a while, he forgot about his worries. Until they stopped in front of the kinkakuji, that was. There, his stomach tied into a knot once more. He didn't know what Masamune had in mind, but he really hoped they weren't going to break or destroy anything, as it truly was a marvelous temple.

Taking off his helmet, he shook his head briefly before looking around, making sure there was no one present. There wasn't, not even a cat in sight, and he sighed a little in relief. He got off the bike, waiting for Masamune to put it on the stand while clutching the helmet to his chest. Masamune then took off his own helmet (which had a strange crescent-shaped part on the front) and put it on one of the handle, grabbing Yukimura's afterward to do the same. That done, he turned to Yukimura and asked with a smirk

"_**Are you ready?**_"

Yukimura glared. That much he understood the basical meaning of. And no, he wasn't. He wanted to turn back around and go into his warm bed with his tiger plushie!

Moments later, though, they were walking through the forest surrounding the temple, looking for a good tree to jump over the fence. They finally found one, Masamune climbing first and testing the branches before reaching down for Yukimura to grab his hand. Yukimura didn't need any help to climb a tree, thank you very much, but for some reason, that look on Masamune's eye as the side of his face was hit by moonlight made him pause and hesitantly reach for the offered hand. They never had really touch much before, beside grabbing each other's jacket in provocation for a fight, except for earlier, when he was clinging to Masamune's back. Never did they touch hands, though, and the foreign feeling unexpectedly made Yukimura blush. That faded, however, as he was roughly pulled up, almost crashing into Masamune and sending them both stumbling to the ground. After catching their balance again and Masamune calling him a rude name in that engrish of his, they finally jumped over the fence.

Yukimura stopped worrying at once. There, standing in front of him, was the Kinkakuji. He had seen it a few times before, but never like this. The moonlight hitting the golden walls made it appear like something out of another realm. The lake surrounding it was glittering. And it was earily silent, not like during daytime, were it was always crowded with tourists. Yukimura felt like crying for some reason and raised a hand to grab the front of his jacket, right above his heart. He breathed the words without realizing it

"It is beautiful...".

He was startled out of his transe by Masamune's voice.

"Yes, it is.".

Yukimura blinked, Masamune's voice had sounded a little awed as well, and the words had been whispered. Yukimura looked at his companion, to see that he was actually staring intensely back at him. Feeling strangely embarrassed, Yukimura released his jacket to rub his neck instead, averting his eyes.

"I knew you'd like it!"

Before Yukimura had the time to answer to that, Masamune had grabbed his hand and was dragging him in the direction of the path that lead to the temple itself. What was with him and taking his hand?

Soon, they were in front of the doors and Yukimura started chewing his lip, hoping beyong hope that they wouldn't have to break anything to get in, when Masamune simply slid open the paper door. Well, of course there was no lock on those. Still, wasn't it a bit too easy? What mischief would they do once inside? Obviously there was nothing valuable inside, the only valuable thing being the temple itself.

Confidently, Masamune stepped inside the dark room, walking to its other side as Yukimmura stood there awkwardly. Soon, though, his face was hitten by the moonlight as Masamune opened the door right in front, the one leading to the engawa circling the temple and directly in front of the lake. Even though Yukimura still found nothing particularly exiting about doing something bad like this beside a gnawking sense of remorse, he still couldn't help but step forward, drawn to the beautiful landscape in front of him.

He stepped on the engawa and put his hands on the delicate railing securising it from the deep water below. He admired the view for a moment, basking in the silent, then, as if suddenly remembering what he was here for, frowned and turned around.

"Masamune-dono, may I ask what are-"

The word died in his throat with a small gasp as he saw Masamune's face so close to his own, staring at him with the same intensity he always did, but less challenging and more...preditory?

"Masamune-dono?"

Masamune's hands slowly reached forward to hold onto the railing as well, trapping Yukimura and bringing their faces closer at the same time.

"_**Be quiet**_"

And then, before Yukimura could realize what was happening, Masamune's lips were on his.

Yukimura's entire body tensed, his hands gripping the railing behind him with enough strength to make the fragile wood creak in protest. Masamune was kissing him. It was his first kiss, too! Scratch that, it was shameful!

And...

and..

Masamune's lips felt good against his...His eyes slid close on their own volition, and his lower jaw came a little loose. Masamune was stepping closer, his head tilting to the side as their lips slid smoothly against one other. Yukimura felt his heart beat furiously in his chest and his face heaten up, his hands shaking and knees weak. As Masamune's tongue sneaked inside his mouth, touching his, his heart skipped at least two beats before Yukimura snapped out of it and violently pushed Masamune back, making him stumble back.

Unable to take it anymore, his knees gave out, and he crashed to the engawa, his breath coming in harsh pants and his face aflamed.

"W-w-what was that for?".

The surprised that had etched itself on Masamune's face quickly disappeard to leave room to a glare.

"What? what kind of mischief did you expect us to make in here?"

Then he sighed and combed a hand through his hair.

"There's only one thing we can do in here in the middle of the night, _**you see?**_"

The last part had been said with a smirk, and Yukimura felt like running away. Even if he had to swim in the lake for that. But before he had the time to stand up again, Masamune had pounced on him, reaching around his waist to slam him down to the side, then immediately climbed on top of him, holding his wrists down and straddling his legs.

"Now, _**let's party**_".

And his mouth covered Yukimura's again.

Yukimura struggled, there was no way they were going to do something so...so...so shameful! No way! He wouldn't allow that! ...But his body seemed to have other ideas and he let out an embarrassing moan as Masamune's tongue entered his mouth once again. His toes curled, as well as his fingers, as pleasure crashed over him. It felt good. Sinfully good. There was no denying it. Yukimura slowly realized that his body was craving it. No, not craving it. Craving Masamune. Craving him with such passion that he was overwhelmed. How could that be? It was both right and wrong. He felt like crying.

One of Masamune's hand released his wrist to reach under his jacket instead, caressing the planes of his chest without preamble, as if it was its rightful place, as if it had always belonged there. Yukmura, however, couldn't make out that new feeling. It was too fast, he couldn't adjust. He couldn't react. He could only lay there, letting himself be touched so shamefully and helpelessly squirm in the delightful feeling.

Not thinking, he raised a very shaky now free hand and grabbed the back of Masamune's jacket, holding onto it for dear life. He also started to kiss back, clumsily, unable to fight back against the raw domination Masamune was pouring to the very core of his entire being.

When breathing became a struggle, Masamune tore his mouth away and immediately latched it on Yukimura's neck as the last one panted for breath, dazzed, looking through glossy eyes at the trees and sky above their heads. He got back on track at the sound of a zipper, and it took him a while to realize that Masamune was taking off his jacket, only catching on the fact once it was thrown to the side and Masamune's smell assaulted his sense. As the very hot lips started sucking on a patch of skin behind his ear, Yukimura could only turn his head to the side, moaning loudly while Masamune's hands began tugging at his own jacket. The position making it a bit hard to get it off, Masamune grunted in displeasure, which actually made Yukimura chuckle, once, out of nervosity more than real amusement.

However, soon, they were both clad only in their shirt, holding onto each other as they got back to kissing. Yukimura felt drunk. Not that he ever drank alcohol before, but he knew instinctively that it was it must feel like. Otherwise he would be able to stop this. As it was, he was just flexing his fingers in the back of Masamune's shirt, feeling the muscles move under them as Masamune shifted, caressing Yukimura anywhere his hands could reach.

Yukimura didn't know exactly when it happened, but Masamune was now laying in between his spread legs, and this brought a whole new level of intimacy that made his heart skip yet another few beats. Instinctively, he bent them and spread them wider, feeling Masamune closer than before, whimpering at the feeling.

They laid there for a while, simply kissing and touching, until Yukimura realized they were both hard. He made a noise in the back of his throat, tearing his mouth away and turning his head to the side, hiding it in his hands.

"This is so embarrassing!"

The words were mumbled, but the fact that he was panting so loudly in arousal kinda ruined the effect. Masamune actually had the nerve to chuckle, and Yukimura faced him again with a glare. When their eyes met, however, he felt another wave of heat burning his cheeks. The look on Masamune's face was...was...he couldn't find the word! But he knew it made his throat dry and his belly do flip flops. He averted his gaze once again, chewing on his lip with a frown.

After a moment of silence, he felt Masamune's hand grabbing his chin and gently forcing him to look at him again. Leaning down, he breathed against his lips.

"_**Not to worry**_, we'll both enjoy this."

Yukimura opened with mouth to protest, claim that it was embarrassing and shameful and that they shouldn't be doing that when the words died in his throat. Masamne had thrust his hips forward, rubbing ...them together. He threw his head back and screamed, arching off the engawa. The sound of his voice resonated through the quiet space, sliding over the surface of the lake and hitting the trees surrounding them. But he didn't hear it. He was deaf and blind.

After a moment stuck in that position, he let himself drop back down on the wooden boards under him. His head was spinning and his body shaking. He had never felt anything so pleasurable before in his life, and it had come as a big shock to him. He forced his eyes open, blinking twice to adjust his vision to make of the shape above him. Masamune was staring down at him, an eyebrow raised, staring. He looked both surprised and pleased. Yukimura wanted to die from the sheer mortification. He couldn't believe he had let himself get lost in pleasure like that.

Hastily, in full panick mode, he pushed Masamune off him and scrambled away, crawling on the floor to try to get away. He didn't get very far, however, as Masamune's weight dropped on top of his back, making him crash, crushed under the heavy body of his muscular...rival. They weren't friends and he refused to even try to think of another word. Masamune's hand sneaked under his body, the fingers playing with his belt as his voice breathed directly into his ear:

"_**Were you going**_, Sanada Yukimura? _**It's not over yet!**_".

Yukimura didn't even try to make sense of what had been said, he was able to catch the general gist of it anyway: "_Don't run away, I'm not done with you_" He held back a curse, remembering the last time one escaped him involuntuary (he had heard Sasuke say it so many times his brain had shamefully registered it) and the jaw-bruising punch that the coach had given him in answer to that.

His nails scratched the wood as the sound of his belt being unbuckled reached his ears. His heart was racing so fast in his chest it threatened to burst. He was scared, honestly scared. And what scared him the most was how exiting he found everything. Masamune's weight on his body, his breath panting softly in his ear, his smell, the long hair tickling the side of his neck, the hand slowly making him anticipate unspeakable things to come. He let his forehead drop on the wood, a few tears escaping from his tightly closed eyes. He had never felt so ashamed of himself in his entire life.

Suddenly, though, everything stopped. The weight was lifted from his back and he was gently turned around. Before he could open his eyes to make sense of the new change, there was lips on his eyelids, licking away the wet trails there. Once they left, he blinked them open, observing Masamune. The look on his face was one he couldn't decipher, one he never saw before on the other's face.

"Geez, _**calm down**_, I'm not going to rape you, _**okay?**_"

Yukimura felt two more tears leaking from his eyes and hid his face behind his hands.

"M-My sincerest apologies, Masamune-dono. I am simply...so scared..."

It was a pretty difficult thing to admit outloud. Especially for someone as strong-willed as himself. If there was one thing he could never be berated on, it was to be a coward. Trying to run away after giving his word, and actually crying over it, was even more shameful than the things they had been doing.

His hands were soon pried from his face and before he could say anything, Masamune was kissing him again. He didn't try to resist, didn't even think about pushing him away this time. Instead, he reached around the other's neck, holding him closer. They laid there, kissing, and Yukimura casted away his worries. Masamune was a great kisser, and soon Yukimura was losing himself in the feeling. So when Masamune's fingers hooked in the side of his pants and started to pull them down, Yukimura didn't resist and instead raised his hips a little to make it easier on him. He was still scared, his stomach was tied into a very tight knot and his throat was completely dry, but he really wanted this, so he kissed Masamune harder.

Before he could totally grasp what was happening, Masamune's mouth was on his belly, licking it and kissing it open mouth while both of his hands were fumbling with Yukimura's shoes, untying the laces. It didn't last long, and Yukimura had just hidden his face under his arms to muffle his sounds when Masamune's mouth left his skin and both of his shoes were removed at the same time, immediately followed by his socks, and, he realized with a gasp, his pants and underwear as well. He refused to uncover his face, and instead whimpered, curling his arms more protectivel around his head while curling a bit on himself. He was completely naked from the waist down, and while the summer night was hot, the lake around them cooled it a great deal, making Yukimura shiver.

One after the other, his arms were pried away from his face even as he resisted. He turned his head to the side as Masamune's voice resonated through the air, even if it wasn't loud.

"One more to go."

Before Yukimura had the time to understand what was happening, his shirt was swiftly removed as well, leaving him completely naked safe for the headband around his head and the necklace resting against his collarbone. Yukimura took some deep breathes, calming himself down, before forcing himself to look at Masamune once again. A fully dressed Masamune. This wouldn't do. If he was going to be ashamed, he was certainly not going to be the only one. He sat up abruptly, almost smashing his head against the other's, and glared at him.

"And why should I be the only one to be in the nude, Masamune-dono?"

But instead of taunting him, Masamune actually chuckled and tilted his head slightly t the side.

"I was getting to this, _**you see?**_"

And promptly took off his own shirt. Yukimura's jaw dropped, and he averted his head, face aflamed. But at the sound of a buckle being toyed with, he couldn't help a glance out of the corner of his eye. It landed directly on Masamune's crotch, were Masamune's dextrous fingers were now undoing the button, immediately followed by the zipper. Yukimura's eyes widen and he gulped, looking up at Masamune's face.

He was staring.

Masamune was staring at Yukimura's body, mouth a little bit open, eyelid heavy, his tongue occasionally licking his lips or his teeth racking over the bottom one. Yukimura's eyes widen some more upon realizing this, and he bent his legs completely, pulling them up against his chest.

"S-Stop staring, please!"

For once, Masamune obeyed, and stood up. Only to pull down on his pants and underwear in one single move, releasing them once they reached mid-tigh to let them drop to the floor. Then, casually, he stepped out of them, leaving shoes in the process (apparently, he was not wearing socks).

Yukimura's head smashed against his knees. He had seen it! Masamune's...He groaned. He was not going to live this night through. he would die of embarrassment first! However, the choice wasn't given to him and he was roughly pulled directly on Masamune's lap. He was not able to hold back a squeak of surprise. The shiver that ran through his body, he tried to persuade himself, was only due to the fresh draft of air against his back, and not the feeling of their bare skin sliding smoothly against one other. He wondered if it was too late to throw Masamune in the lake and run for his life.

When Masamune's hands grabbed his hips and pulled him forward so their bodies were snuggly pressed together and promptly attempted to molest his mouth, he realized that yes, it might be a bit too late.

Kissing, he decided, was something he could enjoy. It really was conforting and even without any experience to compare it to, he could say that Masamune was skilled. He had accidentlly overheard people talking about kissing, what to do and what not, but there was one thing he remembered clearly, it was that kissing was supposed to make you never want to stop. He was so into it, that it took him a while to realize with a jolt that he was aroused, that Masamune was equally aroused, and that their crotches were pressed together. He discreetly tried to shift away, ashamed. He didn't go very far, though, as Masamune's hands shifting from his hips to his behind and pulling him forward until they were pressed even closer than before prevented him from doing so. His grip on his rival's hair tightened. It felt good. So good that their mouths barefly muffled the moan raising from his throat.

It wasn't...It was...Kami-sama what was Masamune doing NOW? The fingers on his behind (why were the touching him THERE again anyway?) had tightened their grip and were pulling him in some sort of...rotative motion? Whatever it was, their hips were rolling together and it was so dirty and so embarrassing Yukimura wanted to hide in Masamune's neck. But he couldn't. It was as if their mouths were glued together, always moving, their tongues reaching deeper and deeper inside each time, sucking, licking, caressing.

He was losing it. He was now rolling his hips as well, without the help of the other's hands. Not even aware of the sounds that kept escaping his throat, crashing down Masamune's or exiting through his nose. Masamune was making sounds now as well, grunts and groans, and hearing them made his heart do back flips.

In the end, it was Masamune that broke the kiss. Nudging Yukimura's chin up with his nose, he then proceeded to thouroughly lick his throat, enclosing his Adam apple with his lips and sucking hard on the patch of skin. Yukimura's head was tilted back, moaning now freely in the clear sky as he rolled his hips in jerky movements. The skin of his behind was rubbing against the hard muscles of Masamune's thighs, as hard as the chest pressed against his own, or the...He couldn't think about it. It was bad enough that he could feel it, feel it pressing hard against his own. So dirty ! He wanted...he...Kami-sama he wanted more.

He didn't have to voice it (not that he would have!) as Masamune's hands released his behind, one reaching back beside him to fumble with his jacket, the other abruptly sneaking in between their bodies to grab Yukimura's...He gasped loudly, arching briefly before curling, hands cluthing Masamune for dear life, his head burrying itself in the crook of Masamune's neck, whimpering, body shaking. Masamune's hand was...touching...his ...up and down. Fast and hard. He couldn't believe something so shameful could feel this good. Unable to control himself, he was jerking his hips up in Masamune's hand, his forehead pressed against his neck as his heavy pants fell hotly against Masamune's collarbone.

Masamune was apparently done with whatever he was doing with his jacket, and after hearing a small popping sound, there was something cool sliding down the cleft of his behind. He frowned, wondering what was happening "W-wha-?" but Masamune's hand and lips on his neck were doing a wonderful job at distracting him from what was happening over there. Until Masamune's fingers starts rubbing in his cleft, that was. He jerked. That was...unexpected. What the hell was Masamune doing? For sure you do not touch people down there, do you? It was weird. It was dirty. It was...good? Forcing his head up, he dared looking at Masamune in confusion, silentely asking what in Kami-sama's name was he doing? For all answer, Masamune smirked and lick his lips, before inserting a finger inside.

Yukimura gapsed again, trying to jerk away from the foreign feeling. He frowned, about to voice his protests, when Masamune's thumb rubbed against the head of his...thing and the finger inside his body started thrusting. Yukimura's head snapped back, a loud moan escaping his throat. Masamune's finger (certainly thanks to the strange cool liquid that was actually quickly warming up) slid in easily, creating a sinfully good friction. Yukimura couldn't believe it. Were there limits to how good something like that could feel? All thinking process disappeared, reducing him to a shivering, squirming mess.

A second finger was inserted, certainly completely unnecessarily, but Yukimura didn't protest, even if it hurt. He just wanted to keep that feeling, those fingers reaching deeper and deeper inside, and that hand touching him up front. The fact that he was not protesting against the intrusion helped, and soon, much sooner that he would have thought, the two fingers were sliding in smoothly, thrusting hard inside him. Yukimura decided that yes, two fingers was definetely better, actually.

Somehow, though, it wasn't enough. He couldn't understand how or why, and that frustrated him. And then something happened. Masamune's fingers touched something deep inside of him, something that made Yukimura scream so loudly it was silent, the breath completely knocked out of him. His fingernails dug in Masamune's back, his entire body tensed, and there was black spots dancing behind his eyelids. Something bursted from inside him, leaking over Masamune's fingers clenched around him.

He stayed like that for a while, lost in space and time, then his air came rushing back in his lungs violently. He slumped forward, panting harshly against Masamune's shoulder, unable to do anything but lay there, struggling to breath as his body shook. It was...what was THAT? He thought he died for a few seconds and had gone to heaven. It...

Masamune wasn't done.

With a start, he realized that there was now three fingers inside of him. When had the third finger been inserted anyway? And they were moving, thrusting hard against that same spot that had made him reach for the stars. Yukimura moaned softly. It was electrifying. He didn't know if he could take more. But it felt so good! Masamune's other hand was rubbing his thing again, and before he had the time to recover, he was getting aroused anew. How utterly shameful! He was not an animal! He should be able to overcome these instincts!

Before he could duel any further on those ideas, Masamune's fingers were removed. Yukimura let out a sound of protest and Masamune chuckled. Yukimura groaned. How humiliating! Craving for something so bad! He had no time to berate himself over it, however, as immediately after his hips were raised and he was lowered on Masamune's...

!

It hurt! It hurt more than anything before! He wanted to break away, but his body had became numb from the pain. Soon, Masamune was completely inside of him, and his body reacted once again. Tears leaked from his eyes as his body fought to adjust to the feeling of something so big inside. Why was Masamune doing this to him?

Lips brushed against his skin, calming him down. He couldn't grasp entierely what happened, but somehow, he understood that Masamune hadn't tried to hurt him. Maybe that's what the fingers were for after all. So it wasn't to make Yukimura feel good? He wasn't supposed to like it? He couldn't make sense of any of it.

But after a while, sitting here, unconsciously accepting Masamune inside of him, no matter how painful and shameful the intrusion, the pain disminished to something a little more acceptable. He hadn't realized that Masamune had been whispering things to him until he heard his name. Slowly, he blinked is eyes open, looking at the single one on front of them, searching for something, anything, that would help him make sense of it all.

"The more you relax, the more you'll like it. Even better than what happened before, _**you see**_?"

In the end, it was Masamune's words that helped him.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Yukimura tried to relax his body completely. As he released it, he moved just a bit, getting used to the feeling. Then he opened his eyes once again, looking expectanly at Masamune. Then it crashed over him. Seeing Masamune's face like that, flushed, sweaty, his one eye closed and jaw tightly clenched, it finally dawned on him.

He wasn't alone in this.

They were sharing something. Someting intimate, something that lovers did (he guessed). And he was doing this with Masamune. He was making love with Masamune. The thought slapped him so hard his jaw dropped and his eyes widen. Of course it was what they were doing! How could he have missed that? But! He and Masamune were...His heart skipped a bit. Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed the lips in front of him, one hand reaching up to clench in Masamune's long, soft hair.

Slowly, all the while sucking on Yukimura's tongue, Masamune's hands gripped Yukimura's hips once again and guided him up and down, gently at first, so they could both get used to it, and faster, harder, as it slid in more smoothly. Soon, they were both moving. Masamune thrusting upward as best as he could and Yukimura was using his leverage on his knees to slam himself hard on Masamune.

By now, he was completely lost in pleausre. Masamune was big inside of him, filling him to the brim, making him see stars with each harsh thrust of theirs hips. More, more, harder, faster, deeper! Yukimura was moaning, chanting Masamune's name. They weren't kissing anymore, the bursque moves making it impossible to do so. Instead, they were panting into each other's mouth, sharing the same oxygen which contribuated in making their heads spin.

In two swift moves, Masamune's hand removed both Yukimura's headband and hairtie before fisting the long strands in a hand. He didn't need to guide Yukimura anymore since he was doing pretty much all the job himself. Not that he was aware of it. He wasn't thinking anymore, just feeling. Felling Masamune inside of him, so deep.

And then, he crashed into heaven, bursting in it like a warrior taking over a castle. His back arched so far back his spine's vertebrates popped in a few places. His fingers dug into Masamune's back, scratching down its length. It took him a long while to get back down to Earth, but even then, he wasn't sure what to make of reality. Masamune was still thrusting inside of him, mumbling some random words in engrish. That spot inside Yukimura was so abused that when Masamune's hit it even harder than before, Yukimura bit down hard in Masamune's shoulder.

However, being so utterly spent, he could not exactly move anymore, and his hips moves were weak. Masamune groaned in frustration, and suddenly, they were both standing, Yukimura was bent over the railing, and Masamune was back inside him, entering him from behind. Yukimura legs weren't able to support him, so he rested his entire weight on the railing, doing his best to cling to it, his gaze fixed on their perfectly neat but shadowy reflection in the clear water bellow.

One of Masamune's hand was in his hair, the other on his hip, and he was thrusting freely, his movements now unrestrained, reaching even deeper than before inside. Yukimura was feeling it to the very core of his being, that over-sensitive spot abused more and more. He didn't realize it at first, but soon he was moving back against Masamune, moaning. He had no strength left, no energy to spare, but the feeling was too good to ignore.

The sound of their flesh slapping harshly and the large variety of sounds coming from their throat sounded sinfully loud in the eary silence of the night. Masamune's hand reached in between Yukimura's legs, grabbing him again and touching him in time with his thrusts. Soon after, he mumbled something in engrish to Yukimura, and even if he didn't understand, he knew it was something terribly dirty. Still, as if in response to theses words, he crashed into heaven again, taking the head of the general keeping it, Masamune right by his side.

They both slumped forward, completely drained. Masamune's head rested against the top of his back as the railing dug against Yukimura's belly. They were both panting, catching their breath. And then Masamune let himself drop to the side, sitting down, his back to the railing, head tilted back. With one arm, he reached around Yukimura's waist and pulled him down on his lap, back to front, circling his waist with both arms and resting his forehead on his shoulder.

Yukimura had started to ponder on some thought of seppuku when Masamune held him close like that. It felt good. Not the same way their earlier activities had been (even if it was still something that was going to make him unable to look at himself in the mirror for a very long time!), but..softer, somehow. His heart swelled, and for the first time this evening, he smiled.

Closing his eyes, he let his head drop back against Masamune's shoulder, turning it a bit to the side so his nose was pressed against Masamune's hair, and put his hands over the ones holding him. He didn't want to think anymore, just bask in this feeling. He had never felt anything quite close to that in his life, and he was happy. Truly and honestly happy.

His happy thoughts were abruptly cut shorts, however, as a voice was heard. One that belonged to neither him nor Masamune.

"What are you doing here?"

Yukimura's head snapped forward, seeing a middle-aged priest standing there, looking at them. Panick surged from inside of him and he opened his mouth a few times, trying to say something.

"What kind of sinful thing are you doing in such a pure place?"

Yukimura started to squirm to get out of Masamune's lap and profusely appologize to the man. How humiliating! He was going to die of mortification for sure! Everyone was going to learn about it, he would never be able to set foot in a temple ever again, his family name was going to be- His thoughts were cut short as Masamune's voice resonated next to his ear, sounding completely relaxed.

"Well, thing is, my girlfriend and I were trying to have a baby, _**you see? **_So we thought we'd have more chance if we did it in Kami-sama's house, for his _**blessing**_."

"...Your girlfriend is a boy, isn't he?"

"So?"

"...Boys can't get pregnant you know?"

"You don't know unless you try. And that's why we need Kami-sama's help here."

"...Just...Get out of here, will you?"

A few minutes later, Date Masamune was bent over his bike, trying to control his laughter and failing, while a completely red-faced Sanada Yukimura stood to the side, his face hiden behind in hands. A curse escaped his mouth.


End file.
